


.

by klaivich



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaivich/pseuds/klaivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants power bottom, hungry for cock Blaine to try being on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

“I want to try bottoming.”

Both Kurt and Blaine knew (and absolutely agreed with) their roles in the bedroom. Even months before they dared to let hands wander Kurt knew he would feel more dominant in bed than his partner and Blaine knew that, no matter how much he loved taking control in glee club, he would love nothing more than allowing his boyfriend to look after him.

That’s why it had been so easy to fall into these roles the first time they had sex (“making love, Kurt”). Blaine had lain on his bed, cladded in only his tented red boxer briefs. Kurt had taken most of the control that night despite previous beliefs that it would be he that would be most nervous. He had taken of the last of his lover’s clothing and spent a moment staring in awe at Blaine’s beauty before delving into making them both feel good.

That night had been about sharing their love; giving something to one another they could never get back. After that blissful night, however, both allowed themselves to explore. They experimented over the next few months and no matter what things changed (the addition of dirty talk and Blaine’s apparent praise kink) two things were always clear: Blaine was most definitely a power bottom – and loved nothing more than taking Kurt’s cock – and Kurt was a top.

But Kurt was curious. Being a hormonal teenager Kurt, despite what the glee club boys would have thought, had tried fingering himself a few times before meeting Blaine but had never really understood the appeal. It had felt uncomfortable.

Now he was ready to try again. Both boys had spent the night alone in the Hudmel house with the adults being in Washington and Finn being at Puck’s. Blaine had cooked them dinner and both had sat at the table talking about their days _. It should be scary, Kurt had thought to himself, being this domestic, this serious._ But everything felt right.

And that’s why he decided to give himself to Blaine completely for the first time.

“Since when was that something you wanted?”

“I don’t know. I just… Want to know what it’s like, I guess? You obvious love it,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. Understatement of the century.

Kurt looked over to his boyfriend and his heart froze when he saw wide hazel eyes and a paler than usual face.

“Blaine, we don’t have to. I love topping, you know that. If you’re not ready then that’s okay.”

There was silence for a moment before the shorter boy whispered. “It’s not that I’m not ready. What- what if I’m not good at it? I mean, you are great. Brilliant. Probably the best there is, even. How can I top that?”

“Pun unintended, right?” Kurt laughed. “I literally want you to just get on me. Prep me, stick it in, cum.”

With a shaky nod, Blaine stood up, took Kurt’s hand and both headed to the bedroom.

They started off as normal: kissing, grinding, undressing. Finally, both were naked on top of the bed, erections against their stomachs and a bottle of lube sitting between them.

“I guess I’ll get onto my front then?” Kurt questioned.

Blaine was usually noisy in bed but all he could do was tap his boyfriend’s waist in confirmation and watch as the long pale body turned over to reveal a perfectly presented ass.

Unsteadily Blaine poured some of the lube onto his fingers and reached towards the firm roundness he had the unbelievably pleasure of touching.

One finger went in carefully. It still felt strange even with Blaine’s loving (and magical hands). Kurt couldn’t even begin to imagine how Blaine felt each time they fucked when he currently felt so full with just one finger inside of him.

Blaine spent a while slowly pressing in and out trying to prepare Kurt as much as possible for the entry of another finger.

“Are you okay?” a gentle voice asked Kurt from behind him.

“Yeah- yeah. It’s…” he let out a breathless laugh.

“Weird?” Kurt just nodded, too busy focusing on the fingers currently pushing in and out of his ass.

“Kurt, relax. Please.”

“Just give me another. I’m ready.” Kurt wasn’t really feeling any pleasure but the pain of having something unfamiliar inside of a foreign place had started to dull.

The stretch this time was even more aching. Kurt was breathing in and out as slowly as possible trying to think of anything other than the discomforting feeling. The fingers started to move and a moment later Kurt felt something that awakened his deflating cock. His body arched towards the bed as he moaned at the sensation.

“Your prostate, I take it?” came the smug tone of his boyfriend.

Kurt could care less about teasing him for that when he now finally understood why people would go through with this.

“Again,” he sighed.

So that’s exactly what Blaine did. For the next couple of minutes Blaine, still gently, stretched his boyfriend open whilst pressing against his prostate as often as possible. His nerves had calmed down as he focused on giving Kurt as much pleasure as he could.

“I want your cock now.”

“Are you one hundred percent sure about this?”

“Oh my God, yes, Blaine. Fuck me,” and Blaine had to smirk at how dominant his boyfriend still was with three fingers in his ass, before removing said fingers and reaching for the lube once more.

“Condom?”

Kurt let out a frustrated moan which Blaine knew meant “shut the fuck up and get on me.”

Having the unblemished, lean body in front of him had kept Blaine’s dick hard the entire time Kurt had been prepared, so quickly he covered his cock in lube before guiding himself towards Kurt’s hole. Now that he wasn’t as preoccupied the worries were coming back full force.

“Are you-“

“YES!”

_Well, that was him told, Blaine thought._

Kurt (finally) felt one of Blaine’s hands on his body as he steadied himself before pushing in.

Even after all of the preparation the pain was severe. Blaine was moving in slowly but each inch felt like someone was pushing burning logs into his ass.

_Relax and everything will be fine. Just relax._

Eventually, Blaine was fully inside of Kurt. He was tight, extremely tight. Blaine could feel so much pleasure but at the same couldn’t stop his worries: how can this possibly be comfortable?

There was silence whilst both got used to the new feeling.

“Okay, you can move,” and Blaine knew better than asking if his boyfriend was sure.

He still took his time, pushing out a little, steadily, before pushing back in, trying to locate Kurt’s prostate as fast as he could.

Blaine could hear soft whimpers as he continued to keep up a slow pace. He knew this had to be rough for Kurt and those thoughts were stopping him from feeling any real desire, like he usually did when they made love.

It felt like could have been hours later when Kurt finally made the pleased sound to indicate Blaine had found his prostate.

“Kurt, you okay?” Blaine gritted out as he finally got the courage to pick up the pace a little, finally feeling the familiar sparks.

“Mhmm…”

It had taken long enough but Kurt was eventually feeling something other than pain and his dick was once again filling up.

Once a stable pace had been picked up it didn’t take long for both boys to come within moments of each other, moaning one another’s names. When Blaine stopped feeling so tense over how tight Kurt felt he allowed himself to relax and spill into Kurt’s hole; Kurt managed to touch his stirring cock enough to bring himself to climax just after.

Blaine pulled out and lay down on the bed beside his boyfriend as the latter turned over onto his back.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to speak after the slightly strange experience. Should they be honest or exaggerate on how it had felt and risk having to relive it again?

“Urm…”

“… No.”

Both had spoken at the same time. Giving each other a look they burst into laughter, breaking the tension surrounding them.

Kurt decided to take the chance. “I- I mean… That was… I mean, it was fine, but I-“

“Just spit it out, Kurt.”

“How can anyone actually put up with having a dick up their ass on a daily basis?”

Kurt started laughing again whilst his boyfriend took on a rather frustrated look. “I’ll have you know, having a cock in my ass daily is how I function in life.”

“Well, I don’t get it.”

“I don’t get what’s so great about topping.”

“What’s not to get? Having your tight hole around me is paradise.”

“It was scary.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“It was, Kurt.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”


End file.
